Fighting Fire
Fighting Fire is the ninth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 211th episode overall. It aired on August 6, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker Project Freelancer *Carolina *Maine *Washington *York *Texas *Wyoming *Sigma *Delta *Florida *Director (Mentioned Only) Insurrection *Demo Man *C.T. *Insurrectionist Leader *Girlie *Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier *Chain Guy and Chain Girl Plot The episode picks up where the last one left off, with Maine lunging forward towards the Insurrectionists. However, he is stopped in his tracks by a Warthog, driven by the Demo Man. Maine demonstrates his strength by overpowering the Warthog with his bare hands and kicking it towards the enemies. Washington and York are then seen in cover talking to Sigma, who had shown up to greet his "brother". Delta appears and reminds Sigma about protocol, but Sigma acknowledges that there is no protocol on the battlefield, according to the Director, and soon departs, leaving York and Washington to agree on Sigma's creepy behavior. Carolina faces Girlie but the Demo Man joins the attack. Together the two Insurrectionists engage Carolina in battle, while Maine gets some payback on the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, effortlessly defeating him. Maine then goes to assist Carolina take down the rest. The two Freelancers successfully overcome Girlie and the Demo Man by dropping them in the nearby ocean. In the present, the Reds and Blues huddle up and decide to find out more about Carolina's motives. Epsilon attempts to get everyone focused, but is constantly interrupted by Caboose. When Epsilon eventually does, he tells the group that they will have to stick together in order to find out more about Carolina's motives, stating that it's them against Wash and Carolina. Simmons then comes up with an idea by planning to insert Epsilon into her Mongoose. Meanwhile, back in the past, the Insurrectionist Leader and C.T. retreat into a bunker with two turret guards following behind them. The Leader senses a disturbance and tosses his tomahawk towards a spying Florida, who is struck by the weapon. Wyoming suddenly attacks but is pinned down by the twin turret guards. The Leader and C.T. then flee the scene, leaving Wyoming with the twin turret soldiers. Carolina, York and Washington regroup with Wyoming inside the enemy bunker. To stall them, the two heavy gunners lay down suppressive fire, but things change when a cloaked figure attacks them. To Carolina's chagrin, it turns out to be Tex, who surpasses the two gunners and proceeds towards C.T. and the Leader's location. Not willing to let her win again, she charges and joins the assault, while York and Wash discuss her true motivation. Transcript Agent Maine is shown exiting his drop-pod. Sigma then appears on Maine's right. Sigma: Agent Maine, isn't that the soldier from the freeway? The one that shot you in the throat? Maine growls and faces the Female Insurrection Soldier and the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier. Sigma: I thought so. Sic 'em. Maine lunges forward. Girlie readies her pistols while the Demo Man drives his wathog straight into Maine. The warthog smashes Maine into his pod sending it back on its side. Maine, now holding the front of the warthog slowly lifts it up and kicks it towards Girlie and Sleeveless Insurrection soldiers, tearing off the tow hooks. They dive out of the way, with the Demo Man landing next to his teammates. Cut to Agent Washington, arming his Battle Rifle. York soon walks up behind Wash. Sigma then appears next to the Freelancers. Sigma: Hello gentlemen. LONGSHORE SHIPYARDS (FOB). MANY YEARS AGO... York: Hey Sig. You sure he's good to fight so soon? He was hurt pretty bad. Sigma: As compared to whom, Agent York? You two don't look so good yourselves. Delta appears in front of Sigma Sigma: Hello brother. Delta: Sigma, protocol dictates that A.I. units are not to communicate directly- Sigma appears next to Delta Sigma: Protocol is just another way of saying rules Delta. Remember what the Director says. There are no rules on the battlefield. Sigma appears behind Delta and pats his shoulder. Sigma: Besides; we A.I.s should really stick together. Excuse me. I'll be right back. Sigma vanishes York: I'll be honest; that one kinda gives me the creeps. Washington: Yeah, I hear ya. Come on, let's move. Delta vanishes as the two freelancers move out. Cut to Girlie getting up. Carolina: 'Well, hello. ''Girlie turns to see Carolina holding her at gunpoint with one of her plasma rifles. '''Carolina: What a pleasure to see you again. The Demo Man runs up behind Carolina and punches her down with his robotic arm. Carolina gets up, noticing that one of her plasma rifles was badly damaged. Discarding the broken weapon, she raises her other rifle only for it to be hit with a machete. The thrower is revealed to be the Female soldier. Girlie: 'Pleasure's all mine, bitch. ''She twirls two more machetes and charges at Carolina. Carolina dodges and throws the plasma rifle at her. Girlie cuts it in half and charges again. She is knocked back, and the Demo Man steps in to try and punch Carolina. Carolina backs away as the Demo Man and Girlie pursue her. Cut to the Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier, not far away, getting up. He massages his head. Looking at his right, he sees Maine, who cracks his knuckles and neck. The soldier swings his fist at Maine, only for Maine to stop it. Maine slowly starts twisting his arm, forcing him onto his knees. Maine then readies his other fist and punches him back hard enough to knock his helmet off, and knocking him out. Maine turns around to see Carolina still fighting Girlie and Demo Man on a higher platform and rushes to assist. Cut to Carolina, who dodges the machete swings and wild punches thrown by the Demo Man. '''Demo Man: Come here! Carolina kicks him back, and regains her footing, pulling out an electric baton. She then charges at them, hitting them both with a series of swings. Carolina kicks the Demo Man forward into Maine, who throws him into the ground. Demo Man: Rrrr, away with you! Maine begins charging at him but is sent flying by the Demo Man into Carolina, who was still fighting Girlie. Carolina immediately gets up and charges again, while Maine jumps for his Brute Shot. He then fires a round but the Demo Man catches it and tosses it back towards him. The round explodes, briefly obscuring Maine from view. The smoke clears as Maine throws his Brute Shot at the Demo Man, severing his robotic arm with the bladed edge. Demo Man: Ah, my robot arm! Ah, you bitch! Maine charges and kicks him, grabbing his brute shot, embedded into the ground. The Red Demo Man gets up and Maine fires several Brute Shot rounds at him, knocking him back into the ocean. The Demo Man disappears under the water. Maine watches for a brief moment then looks to Carolina. Cut to Carolina, still fighting Girlie. After a brief fist fight, Carolina kicks her helmet off and nearly knocks her off the platform. Girlie holds onto the edge, until a robotic arm reaches out. Taking the arm, she notices that it is being held by Maine. Girlie: What? Fuck... Maine drops her and the robot arm off the edge. Girlie screams until she hits the edge of the dock and falls into the water. Cut to Blue Team at the desert''.'' ANCIENT ALIEN TEMPLES. PRESENT DAY Epsilon: Stop it. Stop it. Cut to Caboose, who is repeatedly running into Epsilon making him flicker. A banjo is playing in the background. Epsilon: 'Stop it. Stop it. Stop i- ''Sarge runs up from behind the Blues. '''Sarge: Attention Blue Team! We would like to propose a temporary truce so that we may discuss our current situation. Do you accept? Epsilon: I don't get it, does he still think we're fighting or something? Caboose: Maybe it's a trap. Tucker: I doubt they're smart enough to think of that. But then again, neither are you. Caboose: How do you know that? Are you in with them? Epsilon: Yes! We accept! Sarge, Grif, and Simmons run up to where the Blues are standing. Tucker: So, what's up? Sarge: It's our mutual friend slash enemy slash companion. Or "friendenemepanion" for short. Simmons: We're all starting to get a little concerned about Carolina. Tucker: Really. Did these concerns start before or after she left us to die in the desert? Grif: Dude, not now. The heat is killing me! Simmons: Doesn't your helmet have cooling fans? Grif: Yeah, but I sweat so much they short circuited. Simmons: Geez, we haven't even been in the desert that long. Grif: The desert? These things broke during basic training! Caboose: Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't see how this applies to the trap. Epsilon appears in front of both teams. Epsilon: Guys, look, we need to focus. Now, I realize that's asking a lot of you since we're all a little uneasy about Carolina. Grif: No. 'Uneasy' is sitting next to a homeless dude on the bus. Simmons: Yeah, we've got a trigger happy psychopath. Sarge: It's like she's some sort of half- woman, half shark! Except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers. And the woman half is one-quarter jaguar! Epsilon: '''Okay, okay, okay, we're all terrified of the scary Freelancer lady. That's why we need to stick together. It's just us. Against them. '''Tucker: Them? Epsilon: We can't trust Wash. At least not as long as she's around. Caboose and Tucker look at each other, as do Sarge and Simmons. Sarge: '''Alright then, Tooth Fairy. What's the plan? '''Epsilon: '''We need to figure out exactly what Carolina is up to. And why she isn't telling us anything. '''Caboose: '''Okay! I'll go ask her! Oh, uh, yeah, I promised not to bring up the trap. '''Epsilon: No! Caboose! Look, just... don't. Caboose: '''Okay, fine. What would you like me to ask her? '''Tucker: '''You could go ask her if she has the hots for me. I think I might've felt an emotional connection the last time she hit me. '''Caboose: '''Tell her you'd like to make an emotional hot connection with her trap. Got it. '''Tucker: '''Oh, that's even better! '''Epsilon: '''Okay. A, please stop saying the word 'trap'. And B, you're an idiot. '''Caboose: '''How about ambush? '''Epsilon: '''Guys, I'm serious! We need something subtle - a way we can get close to her without her knowing. '''Simmons: '''Hmmm. Hey, Caboose. You were the one who put Epsilon in that floating alien ball thing, right? '''Caboose: Hover-Church can also solve crimes. Simmons: 'Well, how would you feel about putting him in something a little...different? ''Camera focuses on Carolina's Mongoose. 'Epsilon: '''Oh fuck you guys. '''Caboose: '''Oh, you are going to solve so many crimes! ''Cut to the Insurrectionist Leader, C.T, and two soldiers with turrets walking down a dimly lit hallway. The camera pans up to reveal Florida spying on the group from a walkway. '''ENEMY COMMAND COMPLEX. MANY YEARS AGO... Cut to the Leader and C.T. A robotic crane moves in the background. Suddenly, the Leader stops the group. C.T turns and aims her Magnums, while the Leader pulls out a collapsible tomahawk. Insurrectionist Leader: 'Catch! ''He throws the tomahawk, and it embeds itself into Florida's chest. He falls to the ground. Camera zooms into the Leader and C.T. 'Insurrectionist Leader: '''Surprise. We've got company coming. Cut 'em down! ''The two soldiers with gatling guns aim, revealing their customization. Their guns spin up, and fire into the walkway that Florida was on. They stop firing, and the Leader walks up to them. 'Insurrectionist Leader: '''Hold this position. ''Wyoming pops out from behind a pillar and fires twice with his sniper rifle. The rounds rebound off the soldier's guns, and they open fire on Wyoming. He rolls behind cover. 'Insurrectionist Leader: '''Mow 'em down! ''The soldiers giggle and weep, but keep firing. Wash and York arrive at Wyoming's position. 'Wyoming: '''Well, about time. '''York: '''Hey, Wyoming. Did we miss all the fun? '''Wyoming: '''Hardly, chaps. Now where's our dear Carolina? ''Carolina runs in and ducks behind a pillar. '''Wyoming: '''Ah yes. '''Carolina: '''Wyoming, move up! '''Wyoming: '''With all due respect, I'd prefer not to be killed. If at all possible. '''Carolina: '''York! Got any ideas? '''York: I don't know. Have we got any nukes? Carolina: 'You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move, the hell, up?!'' '''Wyoming: Yes, I can see everything just fine from back here. Thank you. Carolina: '''We need to get into that bunker. That's where C.T and their leader are holed up. '''Wash: How are we going to get through all of this?! Wyoming: '''So far, we're not. '''York: Maybe Wyoming should try one of his knock-knock jokes. Wyoming: '''Oh, who's there? '''York: '''Nobody, stop. '''Wyoming: '''Nobody, stop who? Shall I go on? '''York: Yeah, I was kidding. Now shut up. Wyoming: 'Shut up, who? '''Carolina: '''Both of you shut up. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Wash, you establish a line on that side. York and Wyoming, you- ''Carolina is interrupted by a cloaked being dashing through the turret's fire. The cloak flickers to reveal Tex. She swings a punch at the Happy gunner. He dodges, and Tex rolls and cloaks out of sight. The soldiers fire at where she disappeared. 'Carolina: '''Dammit, no! Cover me! '''York: "'Cover me"? That's the plan?! Wash dashes to the pillar on the opposite side, and prepares to engage. 'Wash: '''Open fire! ''Wash and York open fire. Cut to Carolina, who rushes at the gunners and jumps off one of them, only to be hit by the other. 'Carolina: '''Agh! ''She lands badly, then gets up and runs after Tex. Cut back to Wash and York 'York: '''Carolina! Damn it! ''The twin turret soldiers fire on York and Wash, who retreat into cover. '''Wash: Man, she really wants to win. York: 'Yep. But it's not them she's fighting against. Gallery Meta and Sigma.png Maine and Sigma.jpg Maine vs Red Demo Man.png Maine vs Warthog.png Sigma appears before Wash and York.png York watching Delta and Sigma talk.png Delta & Sigma.png Maine vs Sleeves.png Sleeves' helmet knocks off.png Robo Red Demo Man in battle.png Red Demo Man throwing Brute Shot Shot - S10.png Carolina wielding a Humbler Stun Device.png Maine holding up Female Insurrectionist.png Maine drops Female Insurrectionist.png Ctwalkingalong.png Elite and C.T. suspect a disturbance.png Elite holds axe.png Axed4.png Insurrectionist Turret Men.png Twins fire.png Wash and York meet up with Wyoming.png Wyoming tells jokes.png Wyoming does not want to die.png Carolinashot.png Trivia *Sarge's comparison of Carolina being "''Half-shark" is a reference to Tucker's similar comparison to Tex being "Part-shark" in Human Peer Bonding. *When Maine's Brute Shot is first shown on his back the bladed side is pointed to his left, but after grabbing the Sleeveless Insurrectionist's hand it is pointed to the right. After Maine punches him and he sees Carolina fighting the blade is once again pointed to the left. *The shot where Maine charges at the Demo Man before knocking him into the water is very similar to the shot where Maine charges at Tex in Reunion. *Upon the episode's initial release, the fights between Carolina and Maine against Girlie and Demo Man, and Tex's appearance lacked sound effects and dialogues. These problems were fixed the following day. *The warthog that Demo Man was driving had a Machine Gun Turret in the previous episode, but in this one he is driving a Warthog with a Gauss Turret. **Similarly, when Maine stops the Warthog; whilst driving towards him, it has a Gauss Turret; but when it's flipped over it can be seen briefly to have a Machine Gun Turret. *Much like the previous two seasons, Tex makes a late return in the ninth episode. *At '''1:30, the Demo Man seems to be missing his right shoulder pad, but he suddenly gains it back by 2:16. *York's line about Wyoming's knock knock jokes is a reference to his future A.I. Gamma's tendency to tell bad knock knock jokes. *When Maine grabs his Brute Shot after being tripped by the Demo Man, he is holding it backwards, yet it is facing forwards in the next shot. *At 2:51, when the Meta fires his Brute Shot at the Demo Man, if one looks closely at the explosion, a green and a red outline can be seen. *In reference to This One Goes to Eleven, Maine uses the "German Suplex" on the Demo Man, a move that Epsilon-Tex used on Tucker. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes